A Step to Far
by Anzu2
Summary: KagInu pairing. We all know they've had feelings for another. but they've never shown it. what happens when their emotions are put to the test?


Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue  
  


* * *

  
Me: Disclaimer: I no own that disclaimer either ^^ I kinda borrowed it from this fic I  
  
read.  
  
Sabbi: So Anzu... this is your first Inuyasha fic?  
  
Me: I've watched the whole series on DVD so I think I'm pretty accurate, but yup ^^. So be kind  
  


* * *

  
Corey: no! Beat her with a stick!! ^^ or a squirrel!!  
  
Me: -_-.... Moving on.... Enjoy!  
  
Kagome looked down the well. It was going to be a long three days without Inuyasha.  
  
She sighed heavily. Inuyasha. He was so stubborn. She wanted some sort of sign from  
  
him, to symbolize that they were more than just friends. Not that she expected it at all;  
  
but it hurt her when he tried to tell her something important, and then loss his courage,  
  
and turn it into a snide remark.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.... Can't you see your hurting yourself as well as me? And with Kikyo."  
  
She leaned lazily against a post as she continued talking to the well, "His mind never  
  
strayed away from her. He always looses his focus when she's around. He can't even  
  
look me in the face when she shows up. It's not fair. It's not fair that he's in love with a  
  
woman who's dead, and is torn between his former love and me. It's not fair his mind is  
  
so confused with this whole thing, not to mention Naraku. It's not fair at all..."  
  
With that, Kagome took a deep breath, and exited the well. She would see him  
  
soon. But it would be a lot sooner than she'd hope for.  
  


* * *

  
"It's so strange he doesn't show me  
  
more affection than he needs  
  
Almost formal too respectful  
  
never takes romantic leads  
  
There are times when I imagine  
  
I'm not always on his mind  
  
He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
  
Always half a step behind..."  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha sat sadly in front of the well. She was gone for another three days. As  
  
always, nothing new. But then why did it ache in his heart to see her go? He doesn't love  
  
her, he loves Kikyo. He began banging his head against the well wall, having a private  
  
conversation to the woods that surrounded him. "Can't I have both? Protect both of  
  
them? Stay close to both of them? Can't I love both of them? Feh." He spat, "Love. I said  
  
love." With a more serious tone, he looked at the sky. Darkness began to surround him,  
  
and the sun setting, zapping the last bit of light out of the sky. "Do I love Kagome as I do  
  
Kikyo?" His focus remained at the stars, as if waiting for advice on relationships. "I do  
  
don't I? But right now, I'm in trouble with both women." He pushed his head extra  
  
head against the side of the well, as he cried out to the fading light, "WILL IT EVER END?"  
  


* * *

  
"I'm in every kind of trouble  
  
Can't you tell, just look at me  
  
Half ecstatic, half dejected  
  
All in all I'm all at sea  
  
Easy terms I thought I wanted  
  
Fill me now with chilling dread  
  
You could never know the chaos  
  
Of a life turned on it's head..."  
  


* * *

  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome. Both pondering their thoughts. Both aware of anothers  
  
feelings, but to scared to admit it. But this time, a foe will test their Friendship,  
  
Trust, and Love. Or they will they wither away, and succumb to their fears?  
  


* * *

  
'I am certain that I love him (her)  
  
But a love can be misplaced  
  
Have I compromised my people  
  
In my passion and my haste?  
  
I could be his life companion  
  
Anywhere but where we are  
  
Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
  
Did I take a step too far?'  
  


* * *

  
Me: ^^ it's a cliffy!  
  
Sabbi: you just love torturing people don't you?  
  
Me: yup  
  


* * *

  
Corey: T_T no squirrelly minions...  
  
Me: oh, btw, those words in italics were from a song in the Broadway play "Aida"  
  
Sabbi: such a Purdy song....  
  
Me: ok folks... I'm gunna just leave it here if I don't get reviews!!!! 


End file.
